Le saut de l'ange
by son dita
Summary: OS.le groupe a subi de lourde perte aprés une attaque de trop des youkais. Comment réagirons les survivants? et dans quel état se trouve til, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement?


Bonjour, voila un petit OS écrit il y a déjà quelque temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclamer : Tout appartient a Minekura-sama !

Bonne lecture…

* * *

OS Death

Ils venaient d'essuyer une attaque youkais. Une de plus, une de trop.

Gojyo et Hakkai étaient morts, pendant le combat, ensemble.

Maintenant, il était seul. Seul à veiller celui qu'il avait tenté de sauver, sans succès. Mais avait-il vraiment tenté de le sauver, après…

Il le voyait, là, étendu sur le lit d'hôpital, gravement blessé. Mortellement blessé, et pourtant pas mort. Pas vivant non plus. Et tout cela par sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Les youkais voulaient s'emparer de lui, car il était unique. Il possédait une force immense. Il avait enlevé son contrôleur, tentant désespérément de défendre son amant. Et voila qu'il venait de passer une nuit de plus, seul. Il avait froid, si froid. Il était si loin de lui. Si loin de son soleil.

Cela faisait un mois, peut être deux ou plus. Il ne savait plus trop en faite. Il était là, assis, à attendre que Sanzo s'éveille. Figé, prostré, telle une statue de cire, ou plutôt de marbre. Il avait si froid.

Il ne ressentait plus ni faim, ni soif, ni fatigue, comme s'il avait oublié le sens de ces mots. Il ne ressentait que ce froid mortel, sibérien, transperçant. Il ne pensait qu'à son amour, quand il arrivait à se souvenir comment faire pour penser.

Il était vide, plus vide que son ancienne cellule. Plus froid qu'elle, plus sombre que le noir absolu. Son esprit, ou son âme, qui sait, était comme absent, inexistante. Il vagabondait quelque part où seul Sanzo existait.

C'était lui, Gokû, qui avait tué Konzen, il y a 500 ans. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Pourtant ils s'aimaient. Il avait voulu le défendre. Le sauver d'une attaque de l'armée du Tenken, qui avait pour ordre de le ramener, là-bas. Mais Konzen ne voulait pas. Ils s'étaient battus côte à côte. Puis se voyant submergé par le nombre, il avait enlevé ses chaînes. Elles retenaient sa force. Il avait alors défendu Konzen, mais après…

Pourquoi s'était-il retourné contre Sanzo ? Comme il y a 500 ans. Sauf que la dernière fois, Konzen était mort sur le coup. Puis il s'était retrouvé enfermé à son réveil. Dans cette cage de pierre où il avait finit par oublier. Là, cette fois, Sanzo était dans le coma.

Et la prochaine fois que Sanzo ou Konzen se réincarnerait, le tuera t-il encore ? C'était inévitable. Son destin était-il de tuer l'unique être cher à son cœur ? Lui ne mourrait pas, il survivait à tous, Pourquoi ? Pour tuer celui qui occupait ses pensés ?

Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Sanzo, la prochaine fois qu'il se réincarnerait, aurait encore tout oublié de ses vies antérieures. Il le savait, il en était sûr. Mais peut-être se trompait-il ? Non, il avait bien oublié sa vie en tant que Konzen, alors…

- On ne peut pas regretter quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas, n'est ce pas ? pensa Gokû à voix basse.

Alors au lieu de rester là, à attendre qu'il meurt puis qu'il revienne…pour se faire tuer à nouveau…pourquoi…

Pourquoi ne se donnerait-il pas la mort ?

Ainsi il sauverait son amour, le seul qui l'aimait. Ainsi, Sanzo ne souffrirait plus. Il pourrait enfin vivre avec quelqu'un de bien. Il serait heureux…

Gokû se leva, embrassa Sanzo. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bougé…mais il ne faiblirait pas.

Puisant sur ses dernières forces, entamées par le jeun et le manque de repos, il monta les étages. Ses mouvements étaient mécaniques, inhumain. Mais était-il humain ? Non, un être humain ne tuerait pas ainsi, de sang froid son amant. Il sortit sur le toit. Le soleil brûlant de ce début d'après midi d'été ne l'atteignait plus. Un seul soleil pouvait encore le ranimer. Hors il l'avait tué. Il s'approcha du bord, pensa une dernière fois à son amant et sauta.

Sans une larme, sans un regret. Il profita de sa chute libre. Triste de quitter le monde où celui qu'il aimait revivrait, heureux de lui offrir le bonheur. Son âme sanglotante s'éteignit.

…

Sanzo eu un songe doux et cruel. Un papillon se posait sur ses lèvres, provoquant son sourire. Il était étendu dans l'herbe. Il faisait beau. Il était bien. Au mouvement des lèvres du blond, le petit papillon parti, se cherchant un autre perchoir, son front. Puis il regarda le ciel. Il y vit un ange. Un ange qu'il aimait plus que tout. Cet ange pleurait. Il était brun, ses yeux étaient dorés.

Puis cet ange tomba. C'est beau, le saut d'un ange. Beau et triste. Infiniment triste. Le papillon disparu, telle une âme déchue.

…

Une larme coula sur la joue d'un patient en plein coma.. d'autres suivirent, signe évident de réveil. Un réveil en un glacial après midi d'un été caniculaire, dans une chambre vide, avec un cœur brisé. Il errerait désormais dans une vie qui ne serait plus que solitude, quelque soit son avenir. Jamais il n'oublierait l'ange perdu…

.o.O.o.

voila un chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a écrire. Les idée était là, mais je n'était pas satisfaite de moi. J'était tombé dans un phase ou tout se qui venait de moi me paraissait abominablement nul et niais. J'attend votre avis. Quand avais vous pensez ?

kiss, dita.


End file.
